


White Wedding

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fake Marriage, Gen, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by TFA Kinkmeme: </p>
<p>Hux: We're getting married. <br/>Kylo: What? <br/>Hux: We're on trial for war crimes, you idiot. If we're married we can't be forced to testify against one another. <br/>Kylo: I never knew you cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

There was a knock on his door and Kylo didn’t need to use the Force to know who was on the other side of it. His expression settled into a scowl as he fluidly got up from his meditation pose. Hux knew better than to disturb him during these times.

“We’re getting married,” the former General said without preamble before the door was even fully open. 

“What?” Kylo was not one for surprises, but he couldn’t think of a better retort before Hux thrust a small black box towards him. “Why?”

The redhead’s lips briefly flattened out to a thin line of displeasure. “We’re going to be on trial for war crimes.” The _you idiot_ was left unsaid but Kylo heard it anyway and narrowed his eyes as he used the Force to take the box from the other man.

He turned the little box over in his hands; it looked so delicate in his palm. He opened the lid to reveal a wedding band nestled inside a brilliant red silk interior. The band was a simple enough design, an onyx ring with a band of platinum in the middle.

“If we’re married then we can’t be forced to testify against one another,” Hux continued on. He looked a little thinner, purple bruises of exhaustion smudging under his eyes, but his gaze was no less sharply focused. “I did the research myself. Although it’s an archaic law it will still be held up during our trials.” 

Ren smirked, unable to help himself despite the situation they were in. “Why Hux, I never knew you cared,” he said with a teasing lilt to his voice. The smirk got wider when Hux directed that furious gaze at him, a high flush on his cheeks. It was so much easier to get to the other man these days.

“Just put the ring on,” Hux ground out with forced civility. “I have someone coming by later with documents the both of us need to sign to make it official.” Hux waved his hand in the air, and this was the first time Kylo noticed the other man was wearing a matching ring. “Good day, Lord Ren,”Hux said before smartly stepping out the door to make his way down the halls.

Married. Him? Kylo thoughtfully turned over the ring box. He’d never even thought about it even as a kid. His par- _Ben’s_ parents had been married for a time when Ben was young. Even then, they never wore wedding rings. It was a custom almost all but forgotten, a relic of ghosts long since passed. But sometimes those ghosts had a way of finding you.

Kylo slipped the ring on and was unsurprised that it was a perfect fit. The weight was unfamiliar on his ring finger but not altogether unpleasant. He settled back into a light meditation with thoughts of marriage on his mind. There was another custom about marriage that Kylo remembered and he made a mental note to look into it later. Hux would look great in white.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> Just another little one shot. I could't get enough kylux stories so I thought it might be time to write my own with a huge help from all these kylux prompts.
> 
> You can read the full prompt here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4706053#cmt4706053


End file.
